


Let the Dawn In

by MooseFeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Light Dom/sub, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks in on Cas and Dean, and something more happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Dawn In

So the lights are off and the record is on, soft in the background. Castiel likes the music, it gives him something to keep time with when Dean inevitably slips the blindfold around his head. Right now, though, they’re just tangled up in each other and trying to slide out of their clothes.

That’s when Sam walks in.

“Oh, oh God,” he exclaims, “Oh god, I’m sorry!”

“Sam!” Dean barks, voice rough and tight. “Jesus Christ, Sam, privacy!”

It’s for this _exact_ , goddamn reason Dean sent Sam out into town to find that weird brand of hippie ass yogurt drink Cas likes- Kefir? Keffiyah? Whatever- point is, Sam isn’t supposed to behereright now.

And then Castiel inhales and his voice is sharp around the edges and it’s shuddering and tight and he says, “Wait.”

Enough light has come in through the doorway that Dean can just make out Cas’s features, grey and silver and vague, eyes bright.

Castiel can see Dean as well, and he can see the way his expression changes from horror to curiousity to a kind of…agreement.

“What?”Sam says.

“Stay,” Castiel answers.

Dean shifts so that Castiel can ease himself off of the small cabin’s bed and he gets up. His hair is messed up, and as he approaches Sam it catches the light in such a way that he just looks…angelic.

Looks angelic right up until the moment when he tiptoes up and into Sam’s very, very, very personal space and takes him into a deep, biting kiss.

Sam, for reasons he can’t articulate or really even begin to think of, follows him and leans down low and suddenly there are hands on his hips that are tugging him deeper into the cabin.

The door shuts and suddenly he’s on the floor, on top of a rug, beneath the lithe, warm and shifting body of Castiel, whose hands are deftly removing his clothes and whose mouth is desperately, hotly leaving bright bites and bruises on every available placement of skin.

“What,” Sam manages to announce to the room.

The only response is a muffled, needy cry from on top of him.

And then there’s a pair of hands pushing him up from the rug, and he knows, Sam knows that those hands can only be his brother’s but that’s fine, that’s totally fine, in fact as they wrap over his chest and pull his bare back against his brother’s chest and leaving more bright bruises against him.

He sighs, he pants.

He’s manhandled, shifted from the floor to the narrow cot on the other side of the very small cabin.

The room- the bedroom- has a window and in the grey winter light, Sam can see the way that even with the bigness of him between them, Dean and Castiel can barely keep their hands off of each other.

Castiel is electric in front of him, and he feels his brother’s- his brother’s, what the hell is he _doing_ \- hand searching that electricity out.

Fuck it,he thinks, and he spins Castiel around.

Dean practically engulfs Castiel in his arms, growling and possessive.

Sam drops to his knees andyanksCastiel’s pants down.

Castiel shouts into the room as Sam pulls the underwear down with his teeth, little by little.

Dean growls again and bites against Castiel’s neck, and Castiel whimpers.

“Pretty,” Dean murmurs as Sam takes Castiel’s erect dick into his mouth. “My pretty angel and my pretty brother taking his cock into his pretty mouth.”

Sam groans as he begins to really notice his own erection for the first time. Notices how he’s painfully turned on by this whole, fucked up situation.

“Look so good, Sammy, look so good,” Dean growls.

“Dean,” Castiel gasps, “Dean shut up.”

And Dean shuts up and Sam moans a little bit and begins to tug off his own pants, or try to until Castiel places his hands on his shoulders possessively and stills him.

Sam works at Castiel’s dick, and he hears the fabric thump of Dean’s pants coming off and hitting the floor.

“Gonna take you next, gonna ride your pretty fa-” Dean begins, but Castiel reaches up and over and covers Dean’s mouth.

“Shut up,” he insists, and then the room is occupied only by the obscene sucking sound of Sam on Castiel’s cock, Dean on Castiel’s neck, and Castiel crying high and sharp into the room.

Castiel comes hot and bitter into Sam’s mouth.

“Don’t,” Dean says as Castiel removes his hand to knot his fingers in Sam’s hair. “Don’t you dare swallow.”

Sam doesn’t.

Dean pulls Castiel away and out of Sam’s mouth, lays him gently on the cot. Sam feels a slight dribble of come trail over his lip.

Then Dean’s hands are pulling Sam up and he’s sucking the come from his mouth. His brother is sucking his lovers come from his mouth.

Sam pants, shuddering with need as Dean tugs at his lips with is teeth. 

Sam feels like maybe he’s dying in the best possible way.

And then Dean is pushing Sam back down, and Sam knows what happens now.

Sam knows that now, Dean is going toride his pretty face.

Sam moves with Dean, works with his movements, and soon Dean is not shutting up anymore, Dean is moaning Sam’s name and when he comes, Sam swallows and looks up and he wipes the come away from his mouth with the back of his hand and, Dean thinks, if things were goodbeforeSam became part of this, they’re perfect now.

Dean runs his hands through Sam’s hair, and Sam can see in the faint light Dean’s smile, his blissed out smile.

Sam stands to leave them to take care of himself in the other room, but he hears for the second time that night, “Wait. Stay.”

And Sam pauses, and he turns and he sits on the cot, and his brother joins him and the angel wraps his arms around him and bites and sucks and kisses and he surrenders to their ministrations.

So much of his life is fucked up.

So much of it is painful.

What is one more fuck up?

What’s less pain?


End file.
